Castaway 2 Quests
Quests are a main element of Castaway 2. They help guiding you through the game and are a source for experience, money and items. Quests are offered by Sigils, sentient statues you will find in every rest stop. Each quest is only provided by the Sigil in one specific location. Interacting with a Sigil will show you a list with the available quests, there you can view the details of each quest and decide if you want to accept it or not. After completing a quest you need to consult any sigil to verify it in order to get the reward. All quests are static, they don't change in any way during the game and between games. Some quests require to complete another quest first to be unlocked and available in the list. Unlocked quest can be accepted at any given time, they don't disappear without being completed. Each quest can only be accepted and completed once. The quests can be grouped in three different categories: main quests, crafting quests and hunting quests. You can find a list ordered by the locations you get each quest from on Sigil. Main Quests The main quest line is what drives the story in Castaway 2. Only the first two quests are crafting quests, the rest are for killing the bosses. The previous quest usually has to be completed and registered by a Sigil, to unlock the next one. Bosses won't appear unless you have accepted the quest for them. Moste of the time it's required to complete a main quest to get access to another part of the map, that was previously locked behind some kind of gate. If you are stuck in the game, there's a good chance you missed a main quest. You are intended to have an active or completed main quest in your list at any given time, except for the very beginning, before encountering the first Sigil and after beating Vulcan, of course. Completing main quests is rewarded with Exp and usually several items. Crafting One type of side quest in Castaway 2 is for crafting. There's a quest for most things you can craft in the game. Completing them isn't required to progress in the game, though the stuff you create can be useful. You are also rewarded with a small amount of Exp for each quest. The first two crafting quests are part of the main quest line and not listed here. Note that some items can only be crafted at a specific forge. If this is the case, the required forge will be listed in the table. Crafting quests will only count as completed when you craft the required item after accepting the quest. Be aware of that especially when crafting requires a unique item or another item, that was created with an unique item. The game is supposed to register these when you completed them before accepting the quest, but that doesn't always work. Hunting The second type of side quest are hunting quests. They require you to kill a specific amount of one type of monster and reward you with a small amount of money. Every type of monster has one quest related to them, except for Baby Blue Beetles with two different quests and DracoLiches with none. Some hunting quests require another one to be completed to unlock them, most are independent though. Category:Castaway 2 Category:Quests Category:Crafting Quests Category:Bosses Category:Boss Monsters